Scourge of Speed
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Scourge the Hedgehog (AKA "Evil Sonic") has lived up to his name for many years. terrorizing all of Mobius, and being a general thorn in the side of Sonic the Hedgehog. But, What happens when the "Scourge of Speed" meets another speedster just as evil as he is? Will the Rogue King lose his crown! [AU] [Inspired by CW's The Flash]
1. Part I

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

It was nightfall in Central City, the capital of the United Federation.  
a storm had descended upon the metropolis, bombarded the many human citizens with heavy, frozen rain.

as the citizens went about their business..the rainfall suddenly slowed, and briefly paused.  
Suddenly, twin streaks of light blurred down the highway. scaring some people.

one was blue, and the other was green.

the streaks sped down the city streets, effortlessly zig-zagging around cars and people.  
the blue and green streaks soon began to bash into each other, creating shockwaves in their wake.

the green streak then broke away to another street..leaving the blue streak speeding alone.  
the blue streak finally stopped at an empty four-way street..revealing itself to be a hedgehog.

a Mobian hedgehog wearing red-and-white sneakers, matching shorts and white gloves.  
his emerald green eyes darted around as he looked in all directions.

"now, where'd he go-GAAH!"

a green blurr suddenly hit Sonic from behind, knocking him down.  
as he looked up, he saw a green hedgehog clad in black leather and red sunglasses approach him.

the hedgheog looked ALOT like him.

"gotcha, blue." said Scourge.

Sonic grumbled as he rose up, facing his evil twin.

"What are you DOING here, Scourge!?" demanded Sonic, angrily.

Scourge smirked smugly as he pushed up on his sunglasses. "oh, not much. terrorizing people,  
spreading Chaos and Mayhem. leaving YOU to eat my dust..the usual."

Sonic gritted his teeth, growling low.  
Scourge then snickered as he continued to speak.

"Well, Actually..I *do* have something important to do: Reclaiming some "lost property."

"Lost Property?!" said Sonic, puzzled (and, mildly annoyed.)

"My girlfriend. You know' Fiona."

Sonic scowled darkly at Scourge. "oh, COME ON. Don't be like that." began Scourge.  
"She double-crossed you, and your stupid friends. you have no reason to do her any favors."

"It's true, she did betray us." said Sonic, solemnly. "she betrayed me..and, my best bud.  
(looks at Scourge) but, just because I don't like her..It doesn't mean I won't protect her from you."

Scourge made a *gagging* gesture. "Your self-righteous nobility is revolting, you know that?  
Good god, your about to turn me GREENER than usual, here!"

Sonic lunged after Scourge, attempting to punch him.  
but, Scourge simply side-stepped at super speed, evading the attack.

he then swung kicked Sonic in the back of the head.

Sonic fell to the ground again.  
he groaned, feeling dizzy from his mild concussion.

Scourge just smirked as he looked down at his counterpart.  
finding his weak and vulnerable state amusing.

"I could do this all day, you know." began Scourge, as he pressed his boot against Sonic's back.

"Nothing makes me feel better than tearing your ego down, and proving how better I am than you.  
BUT, I am feeling generous..for ONCE. So, just tell me where Fiona is. and, I *MIGHT* leave you alone."

Sonic groaned as he tried to rise up. "n-nnn-Never."

Scourge grinned evily. "Have It YOUR way."

Scourge grabbed the back of Sonic's head, and rose him up.  
as he readied to bash the blue hedgehog's head into the concrete pavement..the falling rain suddenly slowed.

Scourge paused, and looked around as the hundreds of raindrop suddenly froze in mid-air.

"what in th-ERRK!"

Scourge was suddenly struck in the head by what felt like a punch from Sgt. Simian.  
he was knocked backwards, and skidded along the pavement.

the green hedgehog looked, and saw what looked like a red lightning bolt departing.  
Sonic also looked..and, saw Scourge's red sunglasses laying on the ground near him.

one of the lens was broken, the other showed visible cracks.

As Scourge rose back up, the red lightning bolt returned.  
It passed Scourge several times, inflicting blow-after-blow upon him with each pass.

the last pass flung him away again. knocking him flat on his back.

Angry, Scourge quickly got up, and saw the red lightning bolt speed off, then suddenly stop.  
he stared at what appeared to be a red humanoid with glowing red eyes.

neither Scourge, nor Sonic could properly make him out. as his body appeared to be blurry.  
but, ONE thing was apparent: Whoever It was, It was a speedster..and, It was HUMAN.

"who..WHAT *ARE* YOU!?" exclaimed Scourge, enraged.

the red figure remained silent. which gave Sonic, and even Scourge the creeps.

"How are you able move that fast?!" demanded Scourge, again.  
"and, WHY are you attacking me!? Don't tell me your another one of Sonic's do-gooder friends."

the red figure finally spoke..but, In a distorted, almost demonic sounding voice.

((" **IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT..YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME.** "))

Scourge glared at his mysterious attacker, shocked and appalled at this "challenge."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

the figure responded by speeding off down the street in a red lightning streak.  
Scourge immediately gave chase, trailing a bright green energy trail behind him.

Once both were gone, Sonic attempted to stand up..but stumbled back down.  
It was at that moment a yellow lightning bolt sped over to him.

Sonic looked up, and saw a human with spikey blonde hair and, dressed in a golden yellow suit and wearing goggles.

"b-billy.." mumbled Sonic, still feeling fatiqued.

Billy lifted his goggles up over his forehead.  
then, knelt down and helped his mobian friend up onto his feet.

"sss-S-Scourge. I was..fighting him, but then something. something FAST, came and-"

"yeah." said Billy. "I know."

Sonic looked up at Billy. "Do you know what that thing was?"

Billy sighed as he frowned, looking down.

 **[Freedom HQ, Station Square]**

 **[An Hour Ago..]**

an automatic door slid opened, and in walked three people.

two human males, and one mobian female.

"So, what's the situation, Sally?" said Alan Zander.

"Scourge, the Evil Sonic, is on a rampage." explained the Mobian Princess.

"That sounds like just another tuesday." replied Alan.

"Not this time." said Sally. "We have reason to believe that Scourge has a specific goal in mind."

"I trust you have an idea on what that goal is."

"yes." said Billy. "Fiona Fox."

Alan stopped short at this, and looked at the two.  
he then walked over to a computer console, and brought up some files on the HD display.

the large screen showed images of a female mobian fox.  
and, varied data regarding said mobian.

"Fiona Fox. Mercenary, Thief, Terrorist." began Alan, professionally.  
"served under the Destructix, and Suppression Squad. currently serving probation under Prowler's watch."

"We believe Scourge has come back for her." said Sally.

"Does Fiona know?" asked Alan.

"No. In fact, when I mentioned Scourge's name, she seemed close to a panic attack." said Sally.

"Why's that?, I thought they were "close."

"WERE" is the keyword, sir." said Billy. "Based on Fiona's testimony following her *surrender*,  
Scourge was abusive, controlling and more of an Extremist, than a typical punk."

Alan brought up another data file on the computer.

"Considering his recent reported activity that has left FIVE towns in ruins,  
and numerous people dead, injured or missing' I can't really blame her for being scared."

Sally grumbled. "look..I am going to be frank, here. I *DON'T* trust Fiona.  
and, I NEVER approved of the decision to give her community service, instead of life imprisonment.

but..as much as I hate her for what she's done, even I shudder to think of what Scourge will do to her if he ever finds her."

"I'm more worried about my Step-Son, Sally." said Alan. "now, Where is Sonic?"

"Last I heard, he's been hot on Scourge's trail since he passed through Westopolis." said Billy.

"Where are they now?!" said Alan, looking at Billy.

"Our High Velocity scanners detected two targets headed in the direction of Station Square. BOTH moving well over Mach 1."

Alan nodded. "Meaning if Sonic and Scourge aren't here by now..they will be soon."

Alan looked at Billy and Sally. "This has to stop. NOW. and, if Scourge really is behaving  
more aggressive than usual..I don't think Sonic can handle this alone, this time."

Billy sighed, looking down. he then stepped up. "I'll go. I'll back Sonic up-"

"Billy, NO!" exclaimed Sally, grabbing his hand.

"You're still recovering from your recent encounter with Zero. You are in NO Shape to take on that monster!"

"But, Sally!, I-"

"I have to agree with the Princess on this one, William." said Alan. "In your current state,  
Scourge would kill you. you need to be in your PRIME to even have a chance at beating him."

Billy looked at his leader. "Then, what do you propose we do!?  
there are no other Speedsters around that can help us!"

"What about Mina?, she's ALSO a speedster." said Sally.

"She is also still learning to use her speed.  
a Trainee, she wouldn't last five seconds." said Alan.

"What other choice do we have!?" said Sally, mildly frustrated.

Billy was about to say something..when he suddenly paused.  
tapping his chin, he pondered over something..then, finally spoke up.

"actually..Now that I think about It, there is ONE other Speedster that we could turn to."

Alan looked at Billy..who gave him a look. "No."

"but, Sir-"

"NO. It is out of the question!" said Alan, sternly. "I am NOT letting that Monster go free."

"He may be our best hope at beating Scourge." retorted Billy.

Sally looked at both men, a puzzled look on her face. "who are you talking abou-"

"He Is ten times WORSE than Scourge is." argued Alan.

"EXACTLY." said Billy. "meaning if anyone can finally put a stop to Scourge's rampage..It's HIM."

Alan turned, and faced Billy. "Have you forgotten what happened the LAST TIME  
he ran free in Station Square!?" said Alan, looking Billy straight in the eye.

"Half the city was wrecked, and YOU ended up on life support, DESPITE your hyper-metabolism.  
It was AGONY to capture him, and we were lucky to figure out how to CONTAIN him!"

"I haven't forgotten anything, sir." said Billy, sternly.  
"But we're in a desperate situation..we don't have any choice."

"EXCUSE Me!" exclaimed Sally, annoyed.  
"Could someone PLEASE explain to me what this is all about!?"

Both Alan and Billy looked at each other..then, Alan exhaled sharply. "follow me."

As Alan walked off, Billy and Sally followed him as instructed.

*billy. what are we-*

*It's better to show you, than tell you, hon.*

Alan and Billy led Sally through a door, and down a long corridor.  
they soon reached a doorway, and began to walk down a long stairway.

when they finally reached the end..they were met up with large security door.

"this..this Person you were talking about." began Sally. "He must really be dangerous."

Alan glanced at the mobian chipmunk..then, looked away.

"you have no idea, Ms. Acorn. but, your about to."

as Alan approached the door, Billy did the same.  
they stood at each side of the door, facing identical consoles.

"Ready, Billy?" asked Alan.

Billy nodded. "Ready."

"Then, on three." began Alan. "One..two..THREE!"

Alan and Billy pressed the red buttons in front of them simultaneously.  
a beeping sound was heard, followed by the door opening with a hissing sound.

as the three stepped inside a large chamber..Sally stopped short, and gasped at what she saw.

In the center of the room were four metallic arches generating a force field.  
and, within the dome..was a standing humanoid figure in a red suit whose body looked blurry.

Sally has seen something like this before.  
as a speester, her husband' Billy, had demonstrated the same "blurred image" ability.

but, what REALLY shocked the mobian princess,  
was how remarkably similar that this figure looked to her husband.

In fact, they were almost EXACTLY alike.

"b-Billy.." mumbled Sally, still in shock.

Billy looked at his wife. "w-Why does the p-person in there look like you?"

Before Billy could answer, Alan spoke: "His name is Will. Will Gilvenzan.  
and, he comes from the same place as Scourge."

"Moebius?!" said Sally, looking at Alan.

"yes. he is the "Evil Billy." replied Alan.  
"He appeared around the same time Scourge first started heckling you.

he went STRAIGHT after Billy, with the doubtless intention on killing him.

their fight resulted in 60% of the city being severely damaged,  
with hundreds of people either dead, or injured."

"by the anient walkers.." muttered Sally, awestruck.

"It was a struggle for Billy to even keep up, much less land a hit." continued Alan.  
"By the time we were finally able to subdue him, Billy was in a state of near death.

even WITH his accelerated healing, we had to put him on life support.  
took him over TWO WEEKS to recover."

Alan finally turned, and faced Billy again.

"He almost KILLED you, Billy. and, *YOU* want me to set him loose!?"

Billy was silent, bearing an unreadable expression.  
Finally, he responded to his leader in a stern, calm tone. "If you have a better idea, I am all ears.  
but, right now..That "Monster" is our best hope at stopping Scourge."

"And, what makes you think he'll even cooperate?!" retorted Alan.

"Buns Rabbot and Doctor Kintobor aside, the inhabitant of Moebius  
that we've met thus far HAVEN'T been famous for their Trustworthiness."

"Billy." spoke up Sally, who looked at him. "Alan DOES have a point.  
If this "Will" is worse than Scourge is, we may literally be trading one evil for another."

"I can understand that." said Billy.  
"But, this is the one time I think we CAN trust a Suppression Squadron."

"and, why do you think that?" asked Alan.

Billy looked back at Alan. "Because..when I fought him seven years ago,  
he told me How he got his speed, and WHY."

Alan crossed his arms. "Alright..I'll humor you: WHY?"

"I got my speed because Brass wanted Sonic dead,  
and Sobolov used me as a test subject so they could find a way to kill him." began Billy.

"Yes, we already know that."

"Well, WILL told me *between beatings* that HE forced a scientist in his world to give him super speed.  
because he was jealous of Scourge, and wanted to be better than him..at "Everything."

Alan raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you saying that Will..your Evil Self,  
has a personal grudge against Sonic's evil self?!"

Billy nodded "Yes."

Alan exhaled at this. "wow. That Mirror Universe never ceases to amaze me.  
You love Sonic like a Brother, and Will apparently hates Scourge's guts."

Alan looked at Billy. "So, if Will really does hate Scourge..why did he come after you?"

Billy exhaled. "he said..I was the Warm-Up. Practice for the "Main Event."

Alan crossed his arms, and exhaled sharply. "It seems almost too good to be true."

"It's the Truth, sir." said Billy.

"Oh, I believe you, Billy..but, I still don't like the odds." continued Alan.  
"Even if he DOES go after Scourge, what will stop him from going after YOU, again!?"

Billy exhaled sharply. "nothing. But, if we don't do this..Sonic may die,  
and THEN we'll all be in serious trouble."

Alan groaned at this. *yeah..and, Aleena and Bernie will never let me hear the end of It.*

Sally walked forward, gazing at the machine that kept her husband's evil counterpart contained. "What is this thing, anyway?!"

Alan walked near Sally. "I forget what Professor Thornedyke called It.  
But, It's suppose to negate speed. trapping anyone in a super slowed state, akin to suspended animation."

"How did he even manage to construct something like this at the time of Will's attack?" asked Sally.

"Well, I will admit that we lifted the original designs from Sobolov's private notes." said Alan.  
"He altered the design so it's be more "humane", and less..LETHAL."

Sally looked at the machine again. "So, This was going to be used on Billy."

"AND, Sonic, eventually." added Alan.

Sally looked long and hard at the still blurred visage of Will.  
while he resembled her dear husband, she had to admit..he made her blood run cold.

the red he wore made him look as if he was covered in blood.  
and, his red goggles only made his eyes seem demonic.

Sally grimaced, and swallowed hard.

"sally." Sally looked as both Alan and Billy looked at her.  
"You are the only neutral party here. It's up to you to decide on what we do."

Sally looked at Alan..then, Billy. then, WILL..then, Alan again.

finally, she sighed sharply. and, spoke up: "Nobody knows just how dangerous these people are more than me..

I agree, this Will DOES seem worse than Scourge is.  
but, that's just It: Will is WORSE than Scourge. He could very well be our damnation, than our "savior."

(sighs) but..Billy is right' We are desperate, and don't have the luxury to overlook ANY chance that we might have."

Sally looked at Billy. "I don't like this..but, if this is the only way.  
Then, you have my support, hon."

Billy looked at Alan..who, exhaled stressfully. "this is such a mistake."

"I'm not arguing that, but-"

"I know' We have no choice." said Alan. "I just hope the rest of the world will see It that way."

Alan then stood aside. and, gestured his hand over to the control console of the containment unit.

"We had this programmed so that only YOU could switch It On and Off, Billy.  
If you are sure about this..Go for It."

Billy looked at his wife..who gave him a warm, but concerned expression.  
he finally breathed out, and approached the dome where his evil counterpart was being held.

he took a moment to look within the dome..and, stared at the blurred visage of his other self.  
he froze fearfully as memories of his first encounter with him flashed within his mind.

"Billy." Billy looked back at Sally..who looked at him warmly. "(whispering) it's okay."

Billy smiled weakly. he then huffed as he returned to the console.  
with his hand shaking, he reluctantly placed his palm upon a glass plate.

the place flash as It scanned Billy.

" _ **DNA SEQUENCE CONFIRMED: GILVENZAN, WILLIAM NORAN**_." spoke an electronic voice.

" _ **POWER DOWN SEQUENCE ENGAGING.**_ "

With a hum, the pulsing energy dissipated..and, Will finally collapsed onto the ground.

Alan, Billy and Sally all kept their eyes on the now unfrozen,  
but still contained prisoner as he struggled to get up.

as Will stood in a kneeling position, Sally noted that Will had reddish-orange hair, instead of blonde.  
and, as he lifted his goggles up, she also saw he had Violet eyes, instead of blue.

Will looked upon his audience..and, grinned.

"My letter from the governor finally come in?" said Will, with sarcasm.

Sally felt chills run down her spine. despiting looking, and sounding like her husband.  
the way he spoke made her feel..uncomfortable. like being in the same room as a serial killer.

Alan walked up, looking at Will. "Will. we are prepared to make you a deal for your freed-"

"Yes, I know." began Will, cutting Alan off.  
"Pineapple Head" is giving you trouble, and you want ME to take him down a notch."

Alan looked surprised. "How do you know tha-"

"Because while I may have _LOOKED_ frozen in that stupid machine of yours..  
I was fully **AWARE** of everything that was happening!"

"oh."

" _SEVEN YEARS_..in a super slowed state." continued Will, as he stood up onto his feet.  
"If I wasn't _ALREADY_ a "dangerous psychotic", I would have gone **INSANE** from the boredom!"

Alan sighed. "Will. We are aware of your apparent hatred for Scourge.  
Help us stop him, and we'll set you free."

Will crossed his arms..and, chuckled. "So, you're asking me to do something that I was already planning on doing, anyway.

HAH!, It's like a cop asking a convicted thief to rob a bank!"

"It DOES seem rather redundant whenever you think about It." said Sally.

It was then that Will looked straight at Sally. "Sally Acorn, right?"

Sally cringed. not liking that the "Evil Billy" was focused on her.

"I see that my Counterpart's doing well for himself if he bagged a sweet prize like you."

Sally grew pale. "h-How did you-"

"Your wearing a wedding band, your staying close to Billy.  
AND..I heard you address him as "hon" earlier." said Will. "I'm Psychotic..NOT Stupid."

Will then looked over at Billy. "Kudos to YOU, Bill. I must admit,  
I also found Alicia Acorn kinda hot. especially when she cracked that bullwhip of hers-"

"CAN we stay on track, here!?" said Alan, getting impatient.

Will looked at Alan. "You need me to fight Scourge. THAT, I get. but, I want a bit MORE than that."

Alan eyed the red-haired man. "Like what?!"

"You let me out, I beat Scourge to a pulp..THEN, what?  
Once I've done my part, you send my twin to put me back in that Slo-Mo Cell."

Alan scowled, growling low in his throat. "what do you want?"

Will smiled wide as he approached the force field dome. "I think you already know."

Alan growled again. "you want us to destroy this containment unit."

"You'll re-build It..Eventually." began Will, as he walked away.  
his hands behind his back. "By then, I'll be LONG GONE."

"and, free to do God knows what." said Alan, distain in his voice.

Will grinned as he glanced back at Alan. "then, have fun trying to beat Scourge on your own.  
Because UNLESS my "Absolute" freedom is guarenteed..I'm not doing anything."

"You really expect us to believe that you'll pass up the chance to fight Scourge!?" began Billy, walking up.  
"You told me yourself how much you hated him, how much you wanted to BEAT him!"

"Yeah, I did." began Will, approaching his counterpart.  
"and, I was more than happy to do just that the very moment I first got my speed.

BUT, I was willing to wait first. Test out my new powers on you..THEN, go after my true enemy."

Will then struck the force-field dome with his arm, making It pulse.

"then, you stuck me In this thing for seven years..which to ME, felt like SEVENTY.  
so, believe me when I say this: If I've waited THIS long to get what I want..I can wait a bit longer."

Billy grimaced as Will smirked, turned around, and walked away again.  
he looked at Alan..who sighed sharply. "Alright, FINE. (grumbles) you've got a deal.."

Will smirked as he turned around, and looked at his audience of three.

"then, what are you waiting for? Let me out, so I can kick Scourge's spiny green ass."

Alan sighed as he nodded to Billy.  
Billy reluctantly approached the console again, and placed him palm upon It.

((" _ **DNA SEQUENCE CONFIRMED: GILVENZAN, WILLIAM NORAN.**_ ")) began the computer voice.

((" _ **FORCE-FIELD DEACTIVATING.**_ ))

the energy dome finally dissipated..and, the second after,  
Will sped out in a trail of red lightning.

..and, pinned Billy to a wall.

"HEY!"  
"GOOD LORD!"  
"WHAt ARE YOU-!?"

"apologies, Billy." began Will. "but, you and I STILL have unfinished business."

Billy glared at him. "b-but, we had a Deal!"

"and, I will keep It." said Will. "but, *NOBODY* said I had to fight Scourge "right now."

Sally glared at Will in disgust. "why you sneaky, two-faced-"

"and, Besides.." continued Will, ignoring Sally.  
"I need a little "warm-up" before I combat Scourge. (looks at Billy, and smiles)  
and, since you gave me such a good workout last time, I see no reason why that should change."

Billy scowled at Will, his eyes flashing yellow. Will just grinned, his own eyes flashing red.  
Billy then shoved at Will, knocking him back with his speed enhanced blow.

With his goggles now on, Billy then charged in a trail of yellow lightning, and rapidly punched at Will.  
Will took some punches, but then caught the last, and threw a single hard punch at Billy, knocking him backwards.

Will then put his goggles on. the two continued to fight.  
their images blurred, and moving like yellow-and-red lightning bolts.

Will then suddenly grabbed Billy, spun him around super fast,  
and threw his body into the containment unit console. destroying It.

as Billy groaned in pain, Will smiled sinisterly and sped over to the containment unit itself.  
he circled in a streak of red lightning, destroying the entire machine in a matter of seconds.

Once done, Will sped over to Alan and Sally.  
he bore a smug look on his face as he began tossing a part in his hand.

((" **SORRY. IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T TRUST YOU.** ")) began Will, his voice distorted.

(( **IT'S..WELL, ACTUALLY, YEAH!' I DON'T TRUST YOU.** "))

Suddenly, Will was tackled by a yellow bolt.  
Billy grabbed Will, throttling him angrily. ((" **STAY AWAY FROM THEM!** ")) said Billy, his own voice distorted.

((" **RELAX..** ")) said Will.

((" **I'M NOT GOING TO HURT THEM. ONLY YOU, AND SCOURGE ARE IN MY SIGHTS RIGHT NOW.** "))

Will then brushed Billy off, and attacked him again.  
he threw a punched, then seemed to disappear, and RE-appear behind Billy. striking him in the back.

Billy then began to rapidly twirl around in place, countering Will's repeat attack.  
Billy then charged after Will, who did the same.

as the two speedsters collided, a shockwave knocked Alan and Sally back.

as they moved at super speed, attacking each other,  
yellow-and-red lightning bolts began to circle the room like a cyclone.

Alan and Sally stood close at the center. watching as multi-colored electricity sparked around them.  
Sally tried to look, and see ANY of them. but, they were moving so fast,  
they resembled living lightning bolts instead of living people.

Suddenly, the red bolt shot out of the room. the yellow bolt followed.

"COME ON!" said Alan, as he and Sally ran out the room.

the two ran as fast as they could up the long corridor.  
but, even at THEIR top speed, they knew It'd be far too late.

And, when the blaring alarm sounded..they knew this was true.

"dammit!, I knew this would happen!" cursed Alan.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We were desperate!" said Sally.

"and, In our desperation, we've open the flood gates to an ever GREATER devastation!"

Once the two reached the nexus of Freedom HQ, they found the room in ruins.  
the same yellow-and-red lightning bolts were circling the room, damaging parts of It with each pass.

random people were ducking for cover, trying to avoiding the sparking electricity.

from Billy and Will's perspective..the surrounding world was moving in super slow-motion.  
they ran along the walls, and tackled each other. each trying to overpower the other.

the two finally accelerated at such a tremendous speed,  
that they both shot through the ceiling like bullets through glass.

outside, above ground. they BURST straight through the roof of a manor estate.  
twirling like a multi-colored vortex as they shot into the sky high above.

at the height of their momentum, the two stayed suspended in the air.  
Finally..they plummeted down in a free fall.

unable to use their legs, both Billy and Will quickly spun both arms around rapidly.  
generating twin wind funnels, that began to slow their decents.

once they were low enough to the ground, they both dropped.  
upon landing, Will performed a flying kick at Billy, knocking him down.

((" **WELL, BILL. IT'S BEEN REAL. BUT, I'VE GOT TO GO KNOW.** ")) began Will.

((" **I'VE GOT A HEDGEHOG TO KILL.** "))

with that, Will sped off into the city in a red lightning bolt.  
scowling, Billy chased after him at equal speed.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **First part of a Sonic Shot that I wanted to do to illustrate a point.**  
 **much of this story is heavily influenced by the 2014 CW television series "The Flash"**  
 **with my "Will Gilvenzan" character being based on the Reverse Flash/Professor Zoom.**

 **or, at least partially.**

 **for the most part, Will is also based on Scourge/Anti-Sonic himself.**  
 **but, meant to be ten times WORSE than him in personality and skill.**

 **The story will be one big fight scene between Scourge the Hedgehog, and Will Gilvenzan.**  
 **Two evil speedsters in a one-on-one grudge match to see who is the "baddest"**

 **The first part of this story covers Will's backstory.**  
 **that he comes from the same place as Scourge (Moebius/Anti-Mobius),**  
 **and, like Billy, is the defacto "human counterpart" of a certain hedgehog.**

 **but, also that his origin and motivations is a twisted variation of Billy's**  
 **(EX: Billy was given super speed against his will, and admired Sonic.**  
 **Will gave himself super speed on purpose, and HATES Scourge.)**

 **This story takes place after some other key events.**  
 **mainly the end of the Robotnik War, Billy and Sally's marriage,**  
 **and, Fiona Fox split from Scourge, and her "probation" under Tails watch.**


	2. Part II

**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

 **[Freedom HQ, Thornedyke Manor]**

Alan Zander sighed sharply as he looked over the clean-up of the Nexus.  
he rubbed his temples stressfully, groaning silently in his throat.

"Sir?" Alan looked, and saw Kevin Harnell approach.

"What's the damage, Kevin?"

"Not too bad. th' damage was pretty mild, an' should be repaired in'a few hours."

"and, the Containment Unit?"

Kevin exhaled sharply. "According to Lionel..It'll take MONTHS to rebuild that thing. even WITH Professor Thornedyke's help."

Alan crossed his arms, and sighed. "You must be angry with me for letting this happen."

Kevin looked at Alan..then, spoke. "Ah' was "shocked", yes.  
but, all thangs considered, Ah' can understand why you released Billy's counterpart."

"Hope everyone else can see It that way."

Just then, Sally Acorn walked up. Alan immediately faced the mobian princess.

"PLEASE tell me our computer systems are still online."

"They are." replied Sally. "and, before you ask.  
We've already scanned for high-velocity targets."

"Good work. AND?"

"Apart from the two targets that we already know to be Sonic and Scourge,  
we've detected two additional targets moving BEYOND Mach 1 in Central City."

Alan nodded. "Only Billy and Will could be moving THAT fast.  
(looks at Sally) How close are they to Sonic and Scourge?"

"They're getting CLOSE, but still keeping their distance away." replied Sally.

Alan took a moment to ponder this.

"I think maybe Will is still fighting Billy." said Sally.

"no. I don't think so." said Alan. "If that were the case,  
they'd still be far away from Sonic and Scourge.

No, I think NOW Will is trying to replenish his drained energy."

"Drained energy?!"

"Speedsters like Sonic and Billy burn off more energy than average people.  
that is why they can eat so much without gaining a pound."

"I always did wonder about that." said Sally, with a grin.

"Yes, well. Will has been in suspended animation for Seven Years." continued Alan.

"the fact he was able to use ANY speed just now is remarkable.  
he was no doubt conserving whatever energy he had left for a possible escape attempt.

but, now that he is free, he's burnt It off considerably.  
and, now he has to replenish before he can even THINK of facing Scourge."

"Especially when you consider how far he traveled from Station Square to Central City." said Sally

"Indeed. So, were the additional targets headed for the "Market" district of Central City?" asked Alan

"y-yes." said Sally, getting nervous.

Alan sighed, then turned back to Kevin. "Kevin, get the Mayor on the line.

Tell him to evacuate everyone in the market district.

Will can raid all the vending carts and booths that he wants,  
but I will NOT allow any to be killed while he gorges himself."

"Yes, sir." said Kevin, as he left.

"Shouldn't we call back Billy?" asked Sally. "If Will is going after Scourge-"

"Even in his weakened state, Billy is our best defence against Will." began Alan.  
"I don't trust Will. and, once he's done with Scourge..Whose to say he won't go after Sonic next!?"

Sally shrugged. "well, when you put It that way."

"I'll let Will do his job, and STOP Scourge." said Alan, sternly.

"but, he is NOT going to do anything unsupervised"

"So, that's why Billy hasn't come back yet. To keep his counterpart in check."

"To minimize the amount of damage caused by Will's Rampage." said Alan.

"That's the LEAST we can do for everyone..given the hole we just put them in."

Sally looked at Alan with soft eyes. "He'll do It." said Sally.

"Billy will keep everyone safe. That's what he does..(tearing up) that's who he IS."

Alan exhaled sharply. "I know."

Just then, a man dressed in oriental clothes ran up. "YO!, BOSSMAN!"

Alan turned to the man. "What is It, Scott?!"

"The Sky-Spy Drones we sent out have a lock on Billy, and his evil twin."

Alan looked over at a partially damaged video monitor. "PUT IT ON-SCREEN!"

a technician pressed some buttons, displaying LIVE video on all the functioning monitors.

all eyes fell on the main, LARGE one.

 **[Central City, Market Street.]**

a red lightning bolt shot through the city streets. followed closely by a yellow lightning bolt.  
the red bolt suddenly stopped at a hotdog cart, scaring the vender.

"MY GOD!"

(( **SCRAAAM!** ")) roared Will, his voice distorted

the hefty man ran away screaming. Will the opened the cart lid,  
and rapidly consumed hotdog, after hotdog.

Just then, a yellow bolt arrived. materializing into Billy.  
once Will saw him, he growled as he began to throw hot franks at Billy.

the speed of which made them feel like bullets.  
Billy tried to shield himself with his arms, but was eventually forced backwards.

Will then casually walked over to Billy, holding a hotdog in his hand.

((" **I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE "FASTEST MAN ALIVE", BILLY.**  
(takes a bite of the hotdog) **DON'T TELL ME COMPLACENCY HAS MADE YOU SLOW.** "))

Billy groaned as he tried to get up.  
Will grinned, then sped off to another part of the market.

Billy tried to run after him..but, slipped on a frank, and fell flat on his back.  
growling, he finally stood up again, and sped after Will.

by the time he reached the main market street..the whole area was a mess.  
bits and pieces of food was scattered everywhere, and the booths and carts were in shambles.

"now, where did you go-AAH!"

((" **RIGHT HERE, GOLDIE!** ")) said Will, as he suddenly struck Billy from behind.

As Billy looked, Will attacked again.  
but, Billy quickly sped away, narrowly evading Will's super-sped stomp attack.

((" **MISSED ME, "RUBY.** ")) said Billy, his own voice echoed.

Will smirked. then, suddenly sped away in a red bolt.  
Billy growled, then chased after Will in a yellow bolt.

the pair streaked through the city streets like lightning.  
effortlessly cutting corners, and evading vehicles.

Despite his speed, Billy was having a hard time keeping up with his anti-self.  
struggling, he summoned all the strength he had. forcing himself to speed up.

as he began to catch up with Will..he looked right at Billy.  
he grinned, then suddenly sped away at an ever greater speed.

the shockwave of which caused Billy to stumble, and fall.

Billy looked up. watching as the red lightning bolt disappeared into the city.

"damn." cursed Billy.

 **[Meanwhile, In Central Park.]**

"..Nothing makes me feel better than tearing your ego down,  
and, proving how better I am than you." said Scourge.

"BUT, I am feeling generous..for ONCE.  
So, just tell me where Fiona is. and, I *MIGHT* leave you alone."

Sonic groaned as he tried to rise up. "n-nnn-Never."

Scourge grinned evily. "Have It YOUR way."

Scourge grabbed the back of Sonic's head, and rose him up.  
as he readied to bash the blue hedgehog's head into the concrete pavement..

..the falling rain suddenly slowed.

Scourge paused, and looked around as the hundreds of raindrop suddenly froze in mid-air.

"what in th-ERRK!"

Scourge was suddenly struck in the head by what felt like a punch from Sgt. Simian.  
he was knocked backwards, and skidded along the pavement.

the green hedgehog looked, and saw what looked like a red lightning bolt departing.  
Sonic also looked..and, saw Scourge's red sunglasses laying on the ground near him.

one of the lens was broken, the other showed visible cracks.

As Scourge rose back up, the red lightning bolt returned.  
It passed Scourge several times, inflicting blow-after-blow upon him with each pass.

the last pass flung him away again. knocking him flat on his back.

Angry, Scourge quickly got up, and saw the red lightning bolt speed off, then suddenly stop.  
he stared at what appeared to be a red humanoid with glowing red eyes.

neither Scourge, nor Sonic could properly make him out. as his body appeared to be blurry.  
but, ONE thing was apparent: Whoever It was, It was a speedster..and, It was HUMAN.

"who..WHAT ***ARE*** YOU!?" exclaimed Scourge, enraged.

the red figure remained silent. which gave Sonic, and even Scourge the creeps.

"How are you able move that fast?!" demanded Scourge, again.  
"and, WHY are you attacking me!? Don't tell me your another one of Sonic's do-gooder friends."

the red figure finally spoke..but, In a distorted, almost demonic sounding voice.

((" **IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT..YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME.** "))

Scourge glared at his mysterious attacker, shocked and appalled at this "challenge."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

the figure responded by speeding off down the street in a red lightning streak.  
Scourge immediately gave chase, trailing a bright green energy trail behind him.

Once both were gone, Sonic attempted to stand up..but stumbled back down.  
It was at that moment a yellow lightning bolt sped over to him.

Sonic looked up, and saw a human with spikey blonde hair and, dressed in a golden yellow suit and wearing goggles.

"b-billy.." mumbled Sonic, still feeling fatigued.

Billy lifted his goggles up over his forehead.  
then, knelt down and helped his mobian friend up onto his feet.

"sss-S-Scourge. I was..fighting him, but then something. something FAST, came and-"

"yeah." said Billy. "I know."

Sonic looked up at Billy. "Do you know what that thing was?"

Billy sighed as he frowned, looking down. "yeah..I do."

Sonic looked at Billy. "then..What?!"

"The same thing that Scourge is." replied Billy.

Sonic looked puzzled. "that scourge is-Wait.  
you mean he's from Moebius!?, he's your ANTI-Self?!"

Billy nodded. "yeah."

just then, an orb with solar panel "wings" jetted down to the two.  
the mini-satellite then projected a holo-screen from it's camera lens.

displaying the image of Alan Zander before Billy and Sonic.

((" **SONIC! Are you alright, son?!** ")) said Alan, worried.

"uhh..y-yeah, I'm fine." replied Sonic, as he rubbed his bruised head.

((" **oh, good. I feared the worse.**  
(looks to Billy) **Billy, where is Will?** "))

"Currently in pursuit of Scourge." said Billy.

"Sir..I'm sorry. but, I couldn't catch him..he was too fast."

((" **Don't be too hard on yourself, Billy.**  
 **You are still weakened from your prior battle with Snowe.**

 **I advise you find something to eat real quick, THEN try to find Will.**  
 **I have Sky-Spy probes like this one tracking his movements.** "))

Sonic looked at Alan. "Alan..DAD. what's going on!?"

Alan grimaced. ((" **Brace yourself, son. you may be in for a shock.** "))

 **[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the City]**

Random people screamed as a red lightning bolt streaked pass them..  
followed closely by a bright green streak of light.

Scourge growled angrily as he chased after his unknown attacker.  
he didn't know who he was..or, HOW he could move as fast as him.

but, he didn't care. What he DID care about was getting even.  
the red stranger had made him look like a fool, and he aimed to make him PAY.

as Scourge got closer, running right beside his quarry.  
the stranger looked right at him..and, smirked at him.

he then sped off at a greater speed, leaving Scourge behind.  
Scourge stared, shocked..then, suddenly became even MORE furious.

" **NOBODY IS FASTER THAN ME!** , _**NO ONE!**_ " shouted Scourge, enraged.

Scourge then sped up with all the strength that he could muster,  
but even he could only stay at the tail-end of the stranger's red lightning trail.

the stranger then began to run along the side of buildings. Scourge followed.  
the crimson speedster then ran up a tall skyscrapper. stopping at the very top of It.

Scourge ran up to the rooftop..where his target stood waiting.  
the green hedgehog glared at his hazy form, then approached, but also kept his distance.

"who are you? I _*DEMAND*_ to know who you are!"

the stranger didn't answer. he just lifted his goggles up, disabling his physical distortion.  
he looked at Scourge..and, grinned an evil smile that looked somewhat familiar to the hedgehog.

"Y-you look..just like Sonic's loser friend. Sally Acorn's squeeze."

Will smirked. "I do, don't I?" began Will.

"that is because I am his Moebius counterpart. the "Evil Billy."

Scourge then smirked, finding this amusing. "So. your like ME, then."

Will suddenly sped over to Scourge, his face in his.

"I'm not " _like_ " you, I'm **BETTER** than you! and, soon *everyone* will know it."

Scourge glared at the human. "NO ONE is better than me! I am the " _SCOURGE of Speed!_ "

Will suddenly grabbed Scourge by the neck, and lifted him up.

"you WERE, Pineapple Head, you were..but, there is a new "king" in town."

That did It. that one word finally sent Scourge over the edge.  
enraged, Scourge performed a "spin dash", forcing Will to let go.

the hedgehog then kicked Will's shin,  
and punched him in the face when he fell to his knee.

"HAH!, how do you like THAT, Poser!?"

Will eyed Scourge. his body then vibrated,  
causing the dark bruise on his cheek to disappear.

he then charged at super speed, and punched Scourge across the jaw.  
nearly ending the hedgehog toppling over the building.

"You tell me, HASBEEN." said Will, with a smirk.

Scourge growled angrily as he glared at Will.  
Will then put his red goggles back on, and sped off down the building.

Scourge angrily followed, running down the tall skyscrapper as he pursued his new rival.

 **[Elsewhere]**

"So, this Will is just like Scourge..but, HATES him." said Sonic.

((" **Yes, son. He hates Scourge as much as Billy cares about you.** ")) added Alan.

Sonic smirked as he planted his arms at the back of his head.  
"Well..I guess we can go home now. leave Scourge to this Will guy."

((" **I wouldn't advise that course of action, Sonic.** "))

Sonic stared at the holo-screen, puzzled. "Why's that?"

((" **Because both Scourge and Will are 'Dangerous Psychotics', AND Speedsters.**  
 **and, I doubt the two will mind causing severe damage while they have their battle.** ")) replied Alan.

Both Sonic and Billy grimaced. "see your point." said Sonic.

"So, you want us to find them, sir?" inquired Billy.

((" **Yes. I want you both to keep the damage down to a minimum  
and, protect the civilian populous from their rampage..**

 **..but, only AFTER you two replenish yourselves.** "))

Both Sonic and Will looked at each other..and, grinned.

"I think I saw a Pizza place 'round the block from here." said Sonic, with a grin.

 **[Central City Freeway]**

Despite the evacuation, the interstate was still full of cars and trucks.  
most were trying to leave the city..Others however, were not.

suddenly, a red lightning bolt and green light streak sped onto the winding tracks of road,  
evading and bounding onto vehicles as they raced along.

When Will and Scourge finally got onto to empty road,  
Scourge increased his speed. Again, trying to catch up with his crimson clad rival.

as Scourge got close enough that he was running beside him..Will smirked yet again.  
his body surging with more electricity, Will sped away from Scourge again.

to the motorists, every road on the interstate was being lit up by red-and-green lights.

"you know something Edgar?" said one motorist to his passenger.

"What Chauncey?"

"I thought Christmas was over."

"oh, I don't know. they sometimes have It in July, too." said Edgar

Will at last sped off onto a road headed back into the city.  
Scourge caught sight of the green overhead sign, which read: "Central City Stadium."

Once back in the city, Will raced down the street like lightning,  
and, Scourge watched as he disappeared into the colosseum-like stadium.

Scourge pursued the lightning trail, entering the stadium.  
the hedgehog stood at the center of the grassy field, and looked around.

Red lightning circled the entire arena,  
the kinetic energy causing the flood lights to flicker on.

the lightning suddenly stopped..and, Will stood a mile away from Scourge.  
Scourge stared at the once again blurred form of Will Gilvenzan.

Will also stared at him, his expression literally unreadable.

after a few minutes of staring each other down, the two charged at each other.  
trailing their respected colored kinetic energies behind them.

as the two colided with each other, another shockwave occurred.  
Scourge threw a punch..which Will sidestepped, and countered with his own.

((" **NOT FAST ENOUGH, SCOURGE.** ")) said Will

Will then punched Scourge in the face, suddenly disappeared  
and, reappeared behind Scourge. striking the hedgehog in the back as he was falling.

as Scourge struggled to look up..Will kicked him in the face.

((" **I ALWAYS KNEW I WAS FASTER THAN YOU, * _BETTER_ * THAN YOU.**  
 **THAT'S WHY I GAVE MYSELF SUPER SPEED..SO I COULD BEAT YOU!** "))

Scourge glared at Will. "you..gave yourself speed. HOW!?"

((" **THAT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYMORE.** ")) said Will.

((" **WHAT *DOES* MATTER IS THAT YOU WILL LOSE TO ME..AND, EVERYONE WILL SEE.** "))

"wa-What are you talking about?!" said Scourge, as he rose up.

((" **LOOK AT THE SCREENS, RODENT.  
I TURNED THE SATELLITE CAMERAS ON AS YOU CAME IN.**"))

Scourge looked, and indeed saw that he and Will were being filmed.

((" **I SET IT TO BROADCAST TO THE ENTIRE PLANET. THE WHOLE WORLD IS WATCHING US.** ")) continued Will.

((" **AND, WHEN I BEAT YOU..THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SEE JUST HOW WEAK YOU ARE.** "))

Scourge growled, then yelled out as he attacked.  
the hedgehog spun in place like a buzzsaw, and shot towards Will like a cannonball.

Scourge colided with Will, who himself struggled against the attack.  
he managed to toss Scourge away..who momentarily uncurled, and glared at Will.

Scourge performed his spin dash attack again..only This Time, Will was ready for him.

stored kinetic energy surging over his body, Will reached out his hand,  
and SHOCKED the hedgehog mid-flight with red electricity.

as Scourge was knocked away, momentarily stunned.  
Will surged his body with more kinetic energy, encasing himself in an electrical sphere.

Will then charged forward, and bashed into Scourge like a speeding cannonball.  
followed by an energy feedback, which detonated like a grenade.

Scourge was flung away, his body skidding along the grass.  
he groaned, and held his head as he felt a severe concussion overwhelm him.

Will then sped before him.

((" **YOUR PATHETIC.** ")) began Will.

((" **EVEN YOUR GOODY TWO-SHOES COUNTERPART' SONIC, WOULD HAVE PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT!** "))

As Scourge's vision returned, he glared hatfully at Will.

"hoo-who do you think you are talking to?.." groaned Scourge, under breath.

"I..I'm a KING. I c-conquered a whole planet..all by my self. without ANY help!"

Will then sped over, and grabbed Scourge by his neck.  
he lifted the hedgehog up at arms length, squeezing his throat slightly.

as Scourge choked, Will spoke. ((" **YES. YOU DID. AND, IF I BEAT YOU..WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?!** "))

Still gripping Scourge, Will began to run in a circle.  
as his body charged with kinetic energy, Scourge was slowly electrocuted with each step he took.

at the height of hid momentum, Will threw Scourge..who shot off in a red lightning bolt.

Scourge was now laying on the ground, groaning in pain.  
Will finally stopp vibrating, and smirked as he casually approached Scourge.

"Just as I thought: _WEAK_." began Will. "I guess Sonic is better than you afterall.

though, to be honest..he's had more practice fighting a tyrant.  
what do you do?, you speed from town-to-town, terrorizing average people."

Scourge struggled to look up at Will. "y-Yeah..sss-so what's YOUR excuse!?"

Will stopped, looking bewildered. but, he quickly smirked. "touche, hedgehog." said Will.

"a-and, how is Sonic better than me!?" began Scourge

"..when e-every time we meet, I always beat him!"

Will just smiled wickedly. "because..he isn't like YOU."

Will then knelt down to the downed Scourge, eyeing him slyly.

"Sonic believes in fair play..and, NEVER resorts to killing.  
YOU, however are a Cheat..and, a Murderer. Just. Like. ME.

you aren't used to fighting someone more like yourself.  
noo..you'd rather settle with an easy victory against an opponent that you can manipulate.

but, I have no morals for you to take advantage of.  
I am your "reflection" in every sense of the word."

Will then flattened out his hand, and vibrated his whole arm.

"and, even between TWO worlds..there isn't enough room for both us us.  
ONE of us have to go. and, GUESS which one that is."

Scourge widened his eyes as Will's blurred hand drew ever closer to him.  
for the first time in his life..Scourge was terrified.

in a flash, Scourge's whole life played out in his head.  
the hedgehog wanted to scream..but, was both unable and unwilling.

But, just as Will readied to strike..

..a blue streak of light suddenly collided into Will,  
tearing him away from the green hedgehog.

Before Scourge could process this, a yellow bolt of lightning  
suddenly streaked toward him, and dropped him off at nearby bleachers in a split second.

Will glared angrily at whoever attacked him.  
but, his scowl slowly turned to a grin when he saw the blue hedgehog standing before him.

"well, well, well..Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic stood defiantly, his emerald eyes kept focused on the scarlet speedster.

"And, where is-"

Before Will could finish his sentence, a human clad in yellow  
suddenly appeared next to Sonic, his stance and expression mirroring the hedgehog.

"Billy.."said Will, with wit. "What are you two doing here?"

"Stopping you from killing Scourge." replied Billy.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Will (and, Scourge, who was watching the whole scene from afar.)

"Yeah, I know..It doesn't make much sense to me, either." began Sonic.

"But, Hey' We're the 'good guys', and protecting people is what we do."

Will smirked. "Yeah?, well HURTING people is what 'I' DO!"

Will then placed his red goggles over his eyes.  
as his body began to vibrate, becoming blurry. he spoke in a distorted voice'

((" **ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU..** "))

Billy and Sonic never wavered, and held their stance.

* _remember. alone, we are no match for him.._ * whispered Billy to Sonic.

Sonic nodded. * _but, Together..we have a chance._ *

Will began to charge, becoming a bright red lightning bolt.  
Billy and Sonic immediately charged after him in streaks of Yellow and Blue.

when the multi-colored streaks finally collided..the whole city could feel the shockwave.

 **[To be Concluded..]**

* * *

 _ **[Author Notes]**_

 _ **Due to demand (not "popular" demand, but STILL 'Demand')**_  
 _ **I've gotten around to completing Part 2 of my Scourge/Reverse Flash inspired story.**_

 _ **ONE change that readers will note is that the story has been extended.**_  
 _ **once a Two-Parter, I have decided to "upgrade" this story to a Three-Parter.**_

 _ **To put things simply, this whole chapter is one big fight scene**_  
 _ **taken directly from an episode of CW's 'The Flash.'**_

 _ **With Will Gilvenzan (AKA, the 'Anti-Billy')**_  
 _ **being a fusion of Reverse Flash, Zoom and even Scourge himself.**_

 _ **the goal being of two evil speedsters clashing.**_  
 _ **and, Scourge (finally) meeting his match by going against**_

 _ **someone who is just as evil and fast as he is.**_

 _ **I did my best to write this as an authentic Sonic and Flash fiction.**_  
 _ **but to be fair..Super Speed Battles are more fun to 'look' at, rather than read about.**_

 _ **regardless, I hope I did both series justice.**_

 _ **(NOTE: Kudos to anyone who notes the "Jay Ward" joke.)**_


End file.
